Saticon
Saticons were a mysterious race.Saticons are villainous, power-hungry alien characters who appeared in two episodes of the American science fiction television series Lost in Space. Biography Very little is known about the Saticons themselves. Their planet of origin is never mentioned. They have a certain amount of control over matter and the elements, being capable of creating objects out of thin air as well as controlling the weather. In "Wreck of the Robot", they stole and disassembled the robot character in order to find out how Earth machines work, with the intent of creating a machine of their own which would be able to control all other machines. At the end of the episode, these aliens are destroyed. In "The Galaxy Gift", three more appear. It is presumed that these are different Saticons, though all Saticons appear alike. In this episode, they desire a powerful amulet which they believe will help them rule the universe. Appearance Saticons travel in groups of three. They have craggy, black featureless faces and speak in slow, husky voices. Saticons invariably dress in black from head to toe. Their wardrobe, which includes capes, is flat and non-reflective, the exception being the glittery black gloves and derby hats they wear. The "lead" Saticon has a sunburst design on his hat and sometimes carries a wand. Saticons constantly sway when they're walking and continue to sway even when standing still, a characteristic which appears to have no physiological basis but which adds to their odd, unnerving appearance. The Robinsons encountered the Saticons on two occasions. In both, they traveled in groups of three, wore long, black garments, and wore bowler hats. The lead Saticon had a sun-like icon on the front of his hat. (Wreck of the Robot, The Galaxy Gift) The Second Series of Lost in Space introduced an alien race known as the Saticons who appear in groups of three, and apart from their covered faces, resemble Men In Black in appearance-dark clothing and often mysterious. They first appear, unnamed, in Wreck of the Robot where they display similar abilities to the Men in Black of UFO mythology. A solitary Saticon-type alien appeared in Treasure of the Lost Planet. They made their last appearance in The Galaxy Gift where they are named the Saticons, aliens with advanced psi-powers from a dead planet.`` Background The Saticons were not referred to by name until their second appearance.Innovation Comics had appear with Doctor Smith,on Earth,inside a Limoscene,as creatures with tentacled feet,where as the series simple had them as humanoid beings.This may or may not be considered official canon. (A saticon is a type of tube used in television cameras of the time). Saticon Saticon is a registered trademark of Hitachi also produced by Thomson and Sony. Its surface consists of Selenium Arsenic Tellurium (SeAsTe).Obviously,the name is a inside joke to a mechanism used create a tv picture and the Saticon aliens,like the television mechanism is a shadowy like imagery behind the real image,seen by the veiwer. Contrary to the above, the name Saticon could not have referred to the camera tube, because the Saticon tube was introduced in 1973, a number of years after the original Lost In Space TV series had been cancelled Category:Species